it all started from a game
by ravendarknesa
Summary: When Mira decided to try and play match maker for valentines at the guild, she doesn't know that she actually succeeds in her atempt.rated T for language and some intense physical contact. might be some lemon action. I may or may not Chang the rating due to that..
1. chapter 1

DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ANY OF THESE GREAT CHARACTERS

Masters P.O.V

As the 14 of Febuary loomed closer i worried what mira had in store for this years valintines day. It was her favorit holiday since she didnt get yelled at for being match maker( which she loved being)and got to do what she wanted to everyone.

I felt sorry for all the young ones. i chuckled to my self darkly as i watched the she devil work behind the bar, probably planning in her head what to do this year.I couldnt do anything for the guild members to prepare them so i just sat back and drank my liqure

Lucys P.O.V. SKIP TO MIDNIGHT

I woke up in the middle of the night after i had a feeling that i was being watched.i scanned the dark room and found nothing there so i tried to lay back down and fall alseep. the stange thing was that the bed felt warmer then usual and when i rolled over there was a moron in the bed next to me. Natsu was fast asleep as if it were his bed and not mine. i bent over and picked up the book i was currently reading up off the floor and smashed it over his head. he woke with a start nocking me out of the bed when he jumped up.Clearly awake i yelled " GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" " why are you so mean lucyyyy?" Natsu asked, rubing his head where i hit him with the book

Grabbing him by the scarf i tried to pull him out of bed and only succeded because he relentlesly got out of the bed. i open the window and told him to get out. he left looking tired and when he jumped down he walked off towards his house. I closed my window and went back to sleep.

when i woke up in the morning i felt tense so i took a nice and long shower.as the water slide down my back i was relaxed. i went and got dressed soon afterward and went to the guild.when i opened the door i went to sit across from natsu and next to gajeel and levy. wendy soon joined us along with happy,carla, and lily.gajeel made a face.

" Hey lucy since when did you smell so much like flame brains over here?" he asked reminding me of natsu sleeping in my bed.

"since he's been sleeping in my bed!" everyone at the table looked at us in suprise and i relized my bad choice of words.I quickly explained what i meant before they told mirajane

just then master stood up and yelled, " SILENCE!"

mirajane stood up on a table and stated to talk about how the next week would go on.there would be a series of compititions and contests to see who could win the prize of 1 million jewel.when she said the reward a lot of heads turned towards her, intrested.

"But", she warned," the teams must be a boy girl pairing by cana. if she doesnt draw your card and anothers though that means you cant compete."

"Im over here and im not coming towards you guys soooo!"cana called from the bar area. everyone lined up waiting for there turn to be matched or let down.

jet and droy agueed in line about who was going to partner up with levy .natsu wasnt going to lose to gray and visa versa.i did it to have something to do. and mira silently laughed to herself because she only told cana that whoever was partnered were to be a couple till valitines day and i would soon find out.mira went first and her partner was laxus which she had no problem with at all and frankly he didnt either. he had a red face too.

when the pairings were done they were put on a sign that was then hung up on the job board. It read:

Couples for the torniment:

Evergreen and elfman

freed and lissana

mira and laxus

juvia and gray

erza and jellal

natsu and lucy

carla and happy

wendy and romeo

gajeel and levy

eveyone in the guild were silent as they read the heading for the chart.expecially those whose names where on the board.me in particular.It said COUPLES???!

Most of the guild turned to Mirajane ,dumbfounded but what they signed up for.I started to feel a slight blush creep up my face. I had to act like me and natsu were a c..cc.oup no i couldnt even think it. I new i made a very shocked face.

"what else can we expect from mira" someone muttered. some of the crowd wasnt mad at the couple fact but that they didnt get to be someones couple. example; jet and droy were glaring pointedly at gajeel where as happy was glad to be with carla.gray look med like he wanted to vomit and natsu looked... well confused.

"ok everyone if you want to win the 1 million jewel you have to sign your name and the board stating that no matter the challeng you have to do it or get discualified."mira told everyone in a voice full of athority.

Since i needed the money i was going to do it i just thought about who my partner was. i was gross being forced to be his ...his.. girlfriend for the challenges. i really hope natsu wasnt that dense not to understand what was happening. everyone about signed their name on the board when mira handed out the paper with the order of contests.the first one was dancing so that was ok. the second one was a quiz which shouldnt be to bad. third was bathing TOGETHER! that was to wrong and then last was which couple kissed the best! I dont think i could survive this.not at all.

Natsu P.O.V.

When i read the list i really didnt see a problem at all. I mean it is'nt like i havent seen a naked lucy but the kiss was a problem because i was told by igneel that you only kiss those you love, right?but i wasnt about to lose to gray.and dancing was easy because lucy and me danced before. we were going to win this!

mira made everyone but the contestents move from the middle on the room. from what i remembered from lucy about dancing was that i had to rest my hands on her hips i think . i could see gray was trying not to rurun away from juvia's grasp while wendy and romeo looked awkward together. I stuck my toung out at gray when the music started. lucy led the dance because it was easier.she smelled good. and was warm.

by the end of the dance elfman and evergreen were out because ever turned elfman into stone mid dance.everyone else earned one point.next was the quiz.damn i suck at quizes.

master asked the questions after all the "couples" had sat down.

"first question, what color are your partners eyes, this ones for the girl."

lucy said onix-correct

erza said brown- correct

wendy said brown -wrong

carla said blue-wrong

mira said blue-correct

lissana said green-correct

juvia said blue-correct

levy said red-correct

Next round the questions were for us boys

the question was what time the girls went to bed each night.

i said really quickly 8 pm on a good night after she writes something down- correct!

gajeel said 9pm-correct

gray said never under his breath-wrong

jellal said 7 pm-wrong

happy said 8pm - correct

romeo said nothing-wrong

laxus said 9 pm-correct

freed said 9pm-wrong

after that the scores were counted and wendy and romeo were out from the contest and i think it was for the good because they were still young.wendy and romeo both let out a sigh of relif after being disqualified.

Lucys P.O.V.

i didnt want to do it but mabye if i dont look and cover myself then i wont die! I was going to win this I mean i had to after the amount dedication i put into it.one couple went in at a time. erza and jellal went in first after erza blurted out that she would go in first. she dragged a half consiouse jellal with a face as red as erzas hair in to the spring. after 30 minutes they came out but jellal was uncounsous, poor thing i thought

an unhappy carla and an estatic happy went into the spring next and came out a little while later.a depressed gray was being dragged into the sping by juvia as she mutter " gray sama is takimg a bath with juvia"to herself. natsu choked on a laugh besides me.next came gajeel and levy who looked so imbarresed as gajeel walked to the spring with her over his shoulder. jet and droy weremoping in the corner the entire time they later came out signaling for mira and laxus to go next. laxus had on a face that was sllightly confused and something else. they didnt taka long either.

i grew more and more nervous when lissana and freed came out it was our turn. you could feel the tension and antisapation in the air as we bith walked to the spring i was pretty much being dragged though.then the torture startes

"Hey natsu you turn around when i change and ill do the same for you k?"it wasnt as if he had a choice because if he didnt he new i would kill him.

He turned around and i quickly striped myself of cloths and stepped into the spring gingerly. I turned around in the water and curled up so he couldnt see me that well.hearing the water he probably got undressed because a moment later i heard him enter the water.i turned around to face him but i lowered myself into the water for just in case.

he didnt do anything but lounge in the water like it was nothing.he was really calm about being in the same water with me .i closed my eyes and went deep in thought for a while. How come he new when i went to bed and what i did before bed also?Talk about stalker status.I wasnt paying any attention to my sorroundings when.i was thinking so i almost jump out of the water when Natsu's voice could be heard next to me.

"Thats it turn around im getting out I think I have been tortured long enough!"i declared ,covering my breast in the proces.

"I don't know what your problem is but suit yourself."he turned while saying this leaving me to blush at his stupid comment.

Climing up the side i dried off and put my close on. "You can come out to you know." i told him on my way out.He seemed to heed my advice becauae i could hear him getting out of the water as i walked out of the room.

I ignore as many people as I can as I storm out of the guild hall, face a blaze.


	2. surprise on the century

**Day 2**

 ** _Lucy P.O.V_**

After walking home yesterday night from the guild I had fallen asleep rather quickly.Oblivious to the world around me, I didn't hear the two morons come through my window and raid my kitchen.It wasn't like I would do anything. I was so mentally strained that I was going to let this one intrusion slide.

As I was slowly dozing off into sleep I was a little suprised that my bed got a little warmer as a familer idiot layed down on top of the blanket.His presance was actually making me happy. Safe even.I unconsciously roll over so that I'm facing him.I let out a sigh before falling asleep.

When I woke up in the morning i could tell that it was probably around 4 in the morning so I wasn't about to get up.When I was finally more then half awake I felt the pressure of something nuzzling me but soon realized that it was Natsu.I also found out that he had his arm wrapped around my waist.I layed there for a while thinking how nice it was to be around a quiet Natsu.

When I was trying to move away from him without waking him up he started mumbling in his sleep.It took me a while tp figure out what he was saying. When I did I blush so hard.

" Smells nice." he had been saying for the past 5 minutes or so.

That's when I had enough. We had to make it to the guild soon anyway. Even though I didn't want to do the last competition. So I thought instead I would go and tell Mira that I was going to back out.But with Natsu not wanting to let go of me I was getting pissed.

I decided to elbow him in the gut hard. He stirred a little bit but not enough so I elbowed him again but harder. That seemed to work because he woke up. The thing was that he sat up and he still had his arm around my waist, pulling me onto his lap. I hit his arm to get his attention. Noticing what was happening he let go of me.

When I didnt bother to tell him to get out because we had to go to the guild anyway.I instead went to take a quick shower. when I came out Natsu was waiting on the couch . I got dressed quietly in my room. When I was ready I ushered Natsu out the _. front door_ quickly before he could jump out the window.

Noticing that there was onlonly two of us i came to the conclusion that happy didnt stay long and left .I hoped that he wouldnt spead rumors at the guild.As my mind wondered to think about last night I was sure a faint blush was visible.Was it me or was Natsu getting closer as we walked?Did I look nice?Did I _smell_ nice?

 _Snap out of it, Natsu is just an overly destructive moron nothing else nothing more,_ I tried consuling myself , _we are just best friends._

When we finally arrived at the guild after what seemed like an eternity the guild was full. You could see Mira behind the counter of the bar as she talked to levy , Jet and Droy were sitting in a corner watching Levy , Happy was sitting with Wendy and Carla while Gajeel was sitting with Lily at another table. Laxus was making his way up to the second floor and his team were waiting at the foot of the steps and surprisingly Gray and Julia were sitting together deep in conversation.

When we entered the guild Natsu over to argue with gray and I obviously went to the bar and get something to eat.Happy flew over as I sat down and whispered something into Mira's ear. After a quick giggle he left to go cheer Natsu on against Gray while Juvia watched from where she and Gray had been sitting together not long before.

Mira squealed with delight after hearing whatever Happy had told her leaving me with a few guesses of what he had said to her. One guess made me blush a faint cherry.Hoping Mira didn't see I proceeded on eating the piece of pound cat that she had put in front of me.Unfortunately Mirajane didn't miss my faint blush and jumped on the chance to ask for information.

" so what happened last night that lead you to _letting_ Natsu sleep in bed with you?" she asked, adding a faint emphasis to the word letting.

"I was to tired to object to the idea. Did Happy also tell you how he and Natsu raided my refrigerator?" I said quickly, not wanting to stay. on the subject anymore I took my plate to the table that Natsu and happy were at.

Natsu having been bashed on the head by Ezra for fighting with Gray took my plate without asking.I let out a sigh because of the challeng I had forgotten to get myself out of.Lissana soon walked over to the table to chat with Natsu and totally ignored me. I new me and her were never on good terms but I always wondered why.

Lissana had nothing to be mad at me about. i wasn't any more beautiful than her. Sure I may be smarter but that didn't really matter to me. I never bragged to her face about anything to. I got the same feeling almost similar to the one I got from Juvia. That got me thinking.As I drifted off into my thoughts I lost track of time so when Mira called for everyone that was a contestant for the challenges to come to the to front tables while the others were to move to the back one's.

I was reluctant to go anywhere so Natsu ended up dragging me by the arm towards a table in the front. I heard a few snickers from a couple tables as I was being lead to the table.When veryone was finally settled Mira called for someone to dim the lights, this the room got darker. The front tables were obviously under the only lights still on.When Mira was ready to start, I could tell that everyone was eager to hear what she had to say.

"Now if everyone can remember, the last challeng is to see which couple kisses the best. there will be three judges for this one. Those three will be Cana, Master, and Evergreen.please refrain from making to much noise,ok?" and with that she sat down but not before giving everyone her signature smile.

I pleaded inside my head for us to be last so I could try and sneak out before then but was almost given a heart attack when I heard mine and Natsu's name be called out by a half drunk Cana.I tried to stay seated but Natsu grabbed me by the arm again and walked half dragged me to the front of the room by the bar where the three judges sat on there stools.

"I don't think we can do this i dont want to do this Natsu!" I whisper fiercely unser my breath to him as o move to go back to my seat, happy to get a zero.

What surprised almost everyone in the guild expesially me was when instead of lettong me go back to my seat , he turned me around and kissed me on the lips.What mortified me the most was when I kissed him back, twining my fingers through his hair. I could have sworn some one said "they liiikkkke each other" in the back round and someone hissed in anger. I didn't care, what I was focusing on was Natsu and the kiss. It was a deep and hot kiss, what could you expect from a pyro.

Natsu had started the kiss and he took it upon himself to end it. I suspected that he had thought I would end it though.I could feel myself blush a deep crimson when reality set back in. I felt so embarrassed that I started falling forwards and if I hadnt been caught by a strong pair of arms I'm pretty sure I would have fallen on my face.I welcomed the darkness as a chance to escape the humiliation.

 ** _Natsu P.O.V._**

I kinda felt guilty for kissing Lucy without her consent but I really wasn't about to lose to Gray amd I wanted that money.When she fainted I took. it upon myself to take her home.Due to my sharp hearing I could hear about everything that everyone said. some one was fuming from there seat while others were hollering in shock and excitement.

I carried Lucy bridal style to her house and all along the way people stared. the guys in the boat that usually told Lucy that she would eventually fall into the river were laughing at the sight of her passed out.I didn't see what was funny so i ignored them. When I made it to her house I set her down by the door and made my way to her window. As I climbed through I made sure not to make a mess. After that I hurriedly went down the stairs to open the door.making it to the door and unlocking it efficiently I picked her back up gently and carried her to her room. closing the door behind me before I did, not wanting to be yelled at for it.

When I layed her down in her bed I thought it to be ok to stay the night to watch and make sure she was ok.I was kind of hungry,too. When I looked down at her sleeping form I felt protective.instead of eating I turned of the lights and lay in the bed next to her. Feeling that she was cold I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her towards me. Later on I fell asleep to the over whelming scent sge gave off.

 ** _WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE CHAPTER. I WOULD LIKE TO PUT A SCHEDULE ON WHEN I WILL UP DATE THIS STORY. I WILL ONLY WRITE AROUND 2 THOUSAND WORDS PER CHAPTER AND MIGHT ADD LONGER ONES FOR YOUR HAPPINESS. I AM ONLY 12 YEARS OLD SO PLEASE DONT HATE ON MY WRITING IM TRYING MY BEST TO PORTRAY MY FANFICTION. I WILL UPLOAD NEW CHAPTERS EVERY FEW DAYS.SO I GUESS SEE IN YOU ALL IN A BIT._**

 ** _\-- RAVENDARKNESA_**


	3. chapter 2

day 3

Disclaimer: I do not even come close to owning the awesome characters of fairy tail or any other references.

Lucy P.O.V.

When I had woken up from what I could remember of a faint, I felt refreshed.Hoping that I could finally get some piece and quiet today, I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to the guild.As the warm water glided down my back, memories of the. day before started to flow through my brain in currents as I began to measure how things turned out yesterday.

When I finally remember in clear detail of the kiss me and Natsu shared I felt kind of of happy.I new that at one point that I would eventually have to confront my feelings for Natsu sooner then later but I was a little shocked.He new fully well what he was signing up for but he still did the competition. Was I just a pawn in his plan to beat Gray.That made me a little sad.

Finally finished with the shower I wrapped myself in a towel and walked out the room to get some cloths.When at the closet I got one of my usual outfits.( the one that has the white heart in a blue background and black skirt ) and finished dressing. Thankfully I heard a yawn behind me that I hadn't noticed when I had woken up after I had changed and not before.

Turning around with a blush creeping into place I grabbed my whip before dashing down the stairs and out the front door towards the guild eager to see who won.Hoping that me and Natsu weren't the main topic when I swung the guild door open to hurry in. No ome seemed to notice until a breathless Natsu came running up behind me and yelling.

" Why didn't you wake me up Lucy?!"He cried grabbing the whole guilds attention particularly Mirajane's.

"Because I didn't feel like I had to." I answer exasperated but his ignorance.

Storming over to where Levy and Gajeel sat at the bar, I could feel a lot of the guilds eyes on my back as I did.Sitting down I could almost sence the expectance of the fight between Natsu and Gray.But what shocked the guild was that Natsu didn't go near Gray and sat next to me. Visually face palming I ordered some bacon and eggs.

Since I wasn't so hungry I gave half to the boys so animated Natsu.He wolfed down the bacon and eggs quickly.I turned back to Mira and still felt eyes watching my every move. She seemed to know wwhat I was about to ask and instead handed my a box full of jewel.I stared in surprise at the action.

" You and Natsu got the most points on your kiss and that went all your other points and in the end you two won."She smilled her trademark smile.

All I could say was ,"oh," before opening the case and giving 50% of the jewel to Natsu.Closing the case,I turned to Levy to talk. When I did turn my back Natsu stormed over to Gray and started fighting. The tension in the air vanished as the two shouted at each other. The once silent guild was now alive with emotion and life.

"Hey guys did you hear about the vacation master Makorav is going to take us on?"Mira started from behind the counter of the bar.

"No I didn't hear about it till now." Was my replies while Levy just nodded her head in agreement.

" Oh that is a big problem.Well anyway now you know so my question is are you two coming?"Mira asked curiosity written on her face.

"Well I guess, where are we going though?" I asked in lack of something to do.

"We're going to the beach resort, oceano!"she answered with a lot of enthusiasm.

" That sounds really fun, I'll definitely be going. when are we going?"I started to feel relaxed and happy.

"We'll be boarding the train later tonight and will probably arive at the resort by noon tomorrow." Mira answered matter a factly.

"Well I guess I better go pack for the trip then.Bye!"I called to her I as I reach the guild door.

The walk to my apartment was like usual, with me walking on the edge of the river and the men in the boat called out for me to be careful.When i open the door to my house i half expected to be greeted by an energetic Natsu and his tag along Happy. When i did open my door i was welcomed with silence.

As i walked up the steps to my main floor i felt lonely. When i got to my room i brought out the suitcase that i had in my closet. Opening it, i set it on my bed.As i went through my closet and dresser i couldn't find a suitable swim suit.My chest size had grown a bit since the last time i went swimming also...I knew i would have to go shopping anyway then.

Grabbing my keys and bag, i hurried my way out the door.Minutes later i was in town. After checking each shops window or sign for a sign of swim wear or the sort,I found a shop . It had a pretty dark blue paint job with black used to signify the waves.Walking in, i said hello to the man behind the counter.

Looking through the racks was boring but i eventually found a nice white two piece with blue flowers on it . Not liking the color completely i lookeD to see what other color there were.Lets see , green, purple, yellow, pink, and red.Grabbing at the red one absentmindedly. Going back up the counter, i asked the employee where the changing room was.

He looked me over before pointing to the back of the room.Scowling to myself as i turned, i headed to the back of the store.walking back out of the dressing room a moment later, i looked myself over in the mirror.Satisfied with my appearance i went and change back into my regular clothes.Walking home after buying the bikini, see some of the guild members.

Gray was walking around the plaza with a couple bags himself, while just out of the corner of my eye i could see Juvia.The ironic thing was that she wasn't following him.Juvia was actually shopping with Wendy and Carla.Erza could be seen scoping out the cake shop as Gajeel and Lily were looking at the armor shop.

Natsu and Happy were no where to be seen, which made me worry a bit.Walking home i suddenly thought about the bikini i picked. Then it hit me.The swim suit was red.Inwardly groaning, i cursed myself because of all the colors, i had to buy red.Everone was bound to notice and make an unnessesary connection.

Making it my front door without dying of embarrassment was close to impossible, but i managed. Opening the door to my house and rushing up the stairs, i returned to my earlier job of packing.

Natsu's P.O.V.

Earlier that morning ,when i was at the guild, Mira told me about a vacation that a lot of the guild were going on.Having nothing to do i told her yes.So now i was at me and Happy's house packing our things.The problem was that packing only took my hands to do and left my brain to wonder in thoughts and memories.

I started to think about the Valentines challenge where we had to kiss our partner or lose Now that i think of it i could have sworn that Lucy didn't want to end the kiss at all . Remembering this brought up a faint blush.The blush deepened until i was sure my face was red.

I could only imagine what it was like for Lucy.It must have been embarrassing.What if she gets mad at me and doesn't talk to me at all. My heart started to pound through my chest like a hammer.What if because of me Lucy will leave Fairy tail, no that's going to the extreme. Lucy wouldn't leave her family because of me, right?

 ** _A\N_**

 ** _I am so sorry for the late update but i was sick for a little while.I also had a bad case of writers block. I didn't exactly have everything planned out when i started the fan fic, but now i think i got the end of the string that will weave this fanfic in to a tapestry.I am also warning you all that im not familiar with this apo and i am also very young. Please forgive my lateness and keep supporting me in your heads. Tye next update may take a little longer than a week. When you get this update you could say im already starting on it._**

 ** _Thanks and byeeee--_**


End file.
